Problem: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{2} = 3$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $2$ $ \dfrac{x}{2} {\cdot 2} = 3 {\cdot 2} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{2}} \cdot \cancel{2} = 6$ $x = 6$